Let It Snow
by Jill122198
Summary: Series of holiday one-shots revolving around Ezra, Aria, and their new found family.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So it's officially December which means I have a little surprise. For the month of December I'll be adding this story full of cute Ezria Christmas themed one-shots. Each chapter will be a new Christmas, as they add to their family and as they watch their kids grow. It's all fluff so hopefully you like that haha. Alright, enjoy and happy December! **

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Is she asleep?" Ezra whispered, peeking around the corner into his daughter's room where Aria was. Her back was to him and her dark brown hair cascaded around her shoulders in a beautiful yet frazzled kind of way.

"Yes, finally," Aria laughed looking down at her precious daughter. "She's gotta get some rest; tomorrow's her first Christmas." Ezra walked to stand next to Aria, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

"It's also our first Christmas as husband and wife," He pointed out, kissing the top of her head. Aria snuggled closer to her husband. They'd gotten married in February and Aria had found out she was pregnant a month later. The past year had been an overwhelming ride of joy and happiness with their wedding and the birth of their first baby girl, Juliet Scarlet Fitz. She was only a little over a month old now. This would be their first Christmas as a real family.

"C'mon babe, we've gotta get to 's also a big day for us tomorrow, too," Aria said, beginning to leave the nursery. She was about to turn off the light when she realized Ezra hadn't moved. "Ezra, sweetie, it's time to go to bed. She'll be fine, I promise."

"Huh?" Ezra said turning around, as if he hadn't heard anything she had said, "Oh yeah, I know. I was just thinking about what a beautiful baby we have. She looks so much like you, Aria." Aria walked back over to the crib, smiling at how her husband's eyes never left their daughter.

"You think so? I always thought she looked more like you. Piercing blue eyes and all. The pure definition of beauty," Aria giggled, standing on her tip toes to kiss Ezra's lips. Ezra sighed contently as her took her hand in his.

"No my dear. I believe that's you," He whispered quietly in her ear. In a swift motion, he scooped the tiny girl into his arms and began to leave Juliet's room. Aria tried to contain her laughter until the were in the hall, as to not wake the sleeping baby. He continued to carry her in his arms until they reached the bedroom. There, he plopped her on the bed and climbed in next to her, pulling her under the covers with him, "To sleep we go, beautiful. Goodnight."

* * *

Aria woke up groggy and tired but was immediately put to ease by the feeling of strong arms around her. Softly, she cuddled closer to the man next to her, loving the way mornings like this felt. Mornings like this where they could cuddle all they wanted and weren't woken up early by the soft cries of their precious daughter. Aria watched as Ezra's eyelids fluttered open, revealing beautiful dark blue orbs. A smile spread across his face and he reached out to stroke her face gently, murmuring that he loved her. Aria's stomach did somersaults, like it did every time he said those three words. It was funny how even after all this time, he still had a great affect on her.

"I love you too," She whispered, pressing her lips slowly onto his. He reacted immediately, tracing his tongue along her lower lip, asking for access. Gladly his tongue met hers and the battled for dominance, until Ezra finally won. They kissed like this for a while longer until there was a quiet cry coming from the baby monitor. Aria sighed and stuck out her bottom lip in a pouting motion. Ezra laughed at her and quickly kissed her lip before getting out of bed to go take care of Juliet.

"Ready to celebrate out baby's first Christmas?" Ezra asked, extending his hand for Aria to take. She smiled happily before taking his hand and heading into their daughter's room.

"More than ready."

* * *

As soon as Ezra peered into the crib, all of Juliet's crying seemed to stop. Aria was finding this was how it worked out most of the time. Juliet would be crying for most of the day but then the moment her father came home from work it all seemed to stop. The baby would become silent and a big smile would spread across her face. This wasn't to say that Juliet liked Ezra better, but Aria couldn't help but feel that way sometimes. Ezra assured her time and time again that it was just a faze and their baby loved them both equally. Of course it was easy for him to say when he was the obvious favorite though.

Aria didn't mind much most of the time though. She was glad to know that her daughter would have a special bond with her father, which was something Aria couldn't say she ever had. Byron was a good father, but when it came down to things, Aria knew her mother was sure to be there for her. Ezra's childhood had been the complete opposite, though. So in the early months of Aria's pregnancy she and Ezra promised each other they would be there for their daughter equally. They wanted her to feel like it didn't matter which parent she went to, as long as she had someone to talk to.

"Oh my sweet little girl," Ezra cooed as he scooped the tiny baby into his arms. Aria watched placidly in the corner of the pink painted room, grinning from ear to ear. Something about seeing the way Ezra interacted with their daughter made her heart flutter to no end. This was what she had always wanted. From the first moment she had looked deeply into his eyes and told him she loved him, she knew this was exactly what she wanted. To spend forever with the man she loved. To have a beautiful family that was full of care and affection. Anything else she got at this point was just extra. Aria had everything she needed.

"Let's go you two," Aria smiled, placing her hand on the baby's soft cheek and rubbing it softly, "Good morning angel. Merry Christmas. Your first of many." Juliet made a soft noise, a noise that could best be described as contentedness. Happiness. Just like her parents' song. She snuggled a little closer into Ezra's arms as the family began to leave the room and make their way to the living room.

As Ezra sat down on the couch with the baby, Aria tried to capture her attention by turning on the Christmas tree. Boy, did that work. The little girl's eyes lit up the moment the tree did and she was instantly mesmerized by the twinkling lights. Ezra and Aria shared a sweet look at their daughter's reaction. Aria brought two cups of coffee for her and Ezra over and sat down on the couch beside her loved ones. For a moment, everyone was silent, only the sound of the fireplace could be heard. This was exactly what Christmas was supposed to feel like.

"Merry Christmas Ezra."

"Merry Christmas Aria."

* * *

**Ok so from here on, each chapter will be something new. As in different chapters mean different holiday traditions for the Fitz family. Review! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello. So I've been terrible about updating lately but I promise that this whole week will be full of updates among different stories. So that's good. Enjoy!**

**I don't own pretty little liars or ezria but I wish I owned Ian Harding. **

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy!" Aria heard her daughter shrieking as she pranced through the door with snow strung through out her hair. "Come have a snowball fight with me and Daddy!" Aria laughed at her daughter's enthusiasm and looked out the window to see Ezra making a snowball in his gloved hands. He was failing miserably. His dorkiness only made Aria giggle more.

"Sweetie, I'd love to," Aria looked down at her 7 month pregnant belly and saw that her daughter's gaze had fell to it also, "But Mommy doesn't want the baby to get hurt." There was a sad look on Juliet's face for a moment but then an idea came into her tiny head.

"You can be on my team! We can beat daddy and I'll protect you," Juliet beamed and took her mother's hand, beginning to lead her out into the snowy front yard. As soon as Aria was out of the house, Ezra's face lit up with delight. He pulled Aria into his chest and kissed her sweetly.

"I see you convinced Mommy to come play with us," Ezra smiled playfully down at Juliet. The four year old nodded proudly. Quickly, Ezra began to form a new snowball, this time making it look better than the first. Just before he was about to throw it at Aria, Juliet jumped in front of her.

"Daddy! You have to be careful! Mommy has a baby in her tummy," Juliet told him. Ezra laughed at her seriousness and patted the top of her curly brown hair.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I would never hurt Mommy," Ezra reassured his daughter. Suddenly, Ezra was pelted with a snowball that came from Aria's direction. Juliet shrilled loudly as she saw the flying snowball but then began to giggle loudly when she realized it hit Ezra. She started to gather up snow in her small hands and form it into ball. Her parents watched as she put all the energy she could muster into the one throw only to have it land at Ezra's feet.

The little girl stuck her lip out in a pouting fashion, the same way her mother did when she was upset. Ezra always thought it was adorable. Even with her curly brown hair and crystal blue eyes, Ezra thought Juliet seemed more and more like Aria every day. Aria insisted that Juliet was more like him but he didn't believe it. On the outside she looked like her father, but her personality was already beginning to form like her mother's.

For a little while longer, the Fitz family stayed in the snow. They threw snowballs and Aria and Ezra taught their daughter how to build the perfect snowman. Aria smiled as Ezra and Juliet began to make snow angels for all the neighbors to see. After a while, Aria could tell Juliet was beginning to get cold from her snow activities so she suggested they all go back into the house for some hot cocoa.

As soon as they were inside, Juliet ran into her room to change out of her cold clothes. Aria began to boil some milk on the stove but was immediately distracted by Ezra kissing her neck. He wrapped his hands around her growing stomach and rubbed in circles. Aria smiled to herself, trying to stay focused on the task at hand and not the beautiful man behind her. But it was a hard thing to do.

"Ezra, babe, will you go check on Juliet," Aria said over her shoulder. Ezra acted like he didn't hear her and continued to kiss her neck, "Please." Reluctantly, Ezra removed his hands from his wife and paraded down the hall to his daughter's room. Once in the doorway of Juliet's room, Ezra was greeted by a snoring little girl. She was curled up under a blanket and was fast asleep with her shoes still on. The father walked closer to the bed, and slowly removed the tennis shoes from his daughter's feet. He planted a small kiss on her head before closing the door and returning to his wife.

"Well no use in making that hot chocolate anymore," Ezra laughed as he entered the kitchen, "Our little girl is sleeping soundly." Aria laughed along with him as she set the cup of hot chocolate on the counter. Now that she wasn't busy, Ezra didn't waste any time. He scooped the small pregnant woman into his arms and made his way to the couch with her. She began to giggle wildly, a sound that was music to her lover's ears. Ezra meerly shook his head as she began to tell him she was too heavy to carry. Even being 7 months pregnant, Ezra seemed to carry her with ease.

Carefully, Ezra set Aria down on the couch and began to plant kisses all over her. She wiggled in protest but Ezra knew she loved it. Eventually, she gave up the fight and snuggled into his chest loving the way he smelled.

"Ezra?"

"Hmm? Yes, baby?" He murmured back to her as he preoccupied himself with a strand of her hair.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Forever."

* * *

**Sorry it's short but fluff is hard for me to make it lengthy. Anyway, review please! I'll try to get an extra long chapter for the next update. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello. So for starters, happy Christmas Eve. I thought it would only be fitting to update with a Christmas eve chapter today. Tomorrow will be an extravagant Christmas chapter and after that I'll have a cute little New Year's chapter. That will be the end so hopefully it sounds good. OK here we go. **

**I don't own PLL or Ezria in any way.**

* * *

In a child's life, Christmas day is one of the most awaited days on the whole calendar. They wait the whole year to hear jolly Christmas songs and squeal as presents are put under the tree. The Fitz kids were no different, but they did have a favorite holiday tradition that didn't Christmas day.

Every Christmas eve, Ezra and Aria would take Scarlett and Michael to Ella and Byron's house. Mike and his wife would bring their three kids, Conner, Kate, and Nick. Aria's aunts and uncles would fly in from all over, and everything was absolutely perfect. When she was a kid, Christmas Eve was the one day that Aria looked forward to the most. She had known that no matter what was going on in her life, she would be able to be surrounded by great family and feel simply loved.

So when Juliet turned two, Aria had suggested that they keep the tradition and take their children to Rosewood every year. No matter what was going on, they would find a way to allow their children some time spent with family. And the kids loved it. Byron and Ella made sure to have every thing ready for the kids they were accommodating to.

When the kids entered the house this Christmas eve, they were greeted by warm hugs and tons of presents piled under their grandparent's tree. The adults shared a laugh when all the children raced to the tree, hoping to be lucky enough to get to open presents first. Byron assured them that they would get to open the miraculous gifts but it would be saved until later today.

"C'mon kids, let's make some sugar cookies for Santa to eat tonight!" Ella cheered to get their attention away from the presents and the kids came running. Since Juliet was the oldest at age 7, she got to pick out her cookies first, then came Michael, and finally Mike's kids. They five kids spent the next few hours decorating cookies and laughing with each other. Ezra sat down at the tiny kids table with the kids and pulled Michael onto his lap.

"Do you kids mind if I make a cookie?" Ezra asked and the kids nodded eagerly, excited for what Ezra's creation would be.

"Daddy! Make a cookie of Mommy!" Scarlett suggested and Ezra obliged as he began to decorate the cookie with hazel eyes and dark brown hair. In the kitchen, Ella watched silently, smiling to herself until she saw Aria come up behind her. Ella turned around with a sappy grin on her face.

"He's really a good husband, Aria. I'm glad you and the kids have him," Ella told her, "You guys are like a perfect family."

"Yeah I'm really glad to have him too, Mom," Aria smiled at her mother's words. She thought of the days where both of her parents had forbid her from seeing Ezra. Oh, how far they had come from there. "He's the best."

"Who's the best?" Ezra asked casually as he entered the kitchen, snacking on an undecorated sugar cookie.

"You," Aria stated simply. The beautiful couple smiled at each other before Ezra moved to place his lips against Aria's. They stayed like that for a little while longer, and Ella left the kitchen so they could be alone. After a while Aria broke the kiss and snuggled herself into her husband's chest. Ezra wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly in to the embrace. Aria lifted her head to look up at Ezra before asking, "Is it present time yet?"

"Yes, I think it is, actually," Ezra smiled, grabbing his wife's hand and leading her into the dining room where the kids were, "Ok kids, it's officially...present time!" As soon as the words left his mouth, the children were jumping with joy and leaping to the living room. They waited patiently as Byron gave each of them their first set of presents. One by one, the opened their presents, shrieking and giggling at the things they received. Ezra and Aria smiled as they watched their little girl open a Barbie she had been wanting and Michael open a new toy dump truck.

Once the kids were done opening their gifts, it came time for the adults to open a few of their own. Byron gave Ella a beautiful necklace with a diamond heart. Mike gave his wife a pair of gold earrings. Aria's aunts and uncles exchanged various gifts, all beyond delighted at the gorgeous things they received. When it was Ezra's turn to give Aria her gift, all eyes fell on the couple. Carefully, he set a tiny, wrapped box onto her lap, smiling sweetly at his wife.

"Oh Ezra, it perfect," Aria gasped as she opened the small blue box to reveal a sparkling ring. It shined from the pink and blue diamonds and fit perfectly onto her dainty hand, "I love it. I love you. Thank you so much."

"An extravagant gift for an extravagant woman," Ezra murmured as his lips found hers and the world around them seemed to disappear. She moved closer to his warmth, kissing back as if her life depended on it. Ezra broke the kiss when he heard one of the children begin to laugh. Aria and Ezra laughed along with Scarlett at their behavior, "Merry Christmas Aria. I love you more than anything."


End file.
